Christmas Break
by hogwarts315
Summary: Draco Malfoy walking the halls of Hogwarts thinking why was here over Christmas break and not with his mother, to make it worst it just him and that Harry Bloody Potter which he hated or so he thought. Hope you like from my other account


This story is from my other account randomperson315 but I want to be able to have it on this account. This is just something I thought of in 2013. This is not my favorite ship from the harry potter fandom but they are still cute I hope you like and yes this is my original story.

I do not own harry potter or any of these characters or the song "I can take it from here" by Chris Young

Draco POV'S

Why the hell does his mother think he should stay here in Hogwarts for Christmas break? He thought to himself while he was walking to the Great Hall for dinner. He also was wondering who else had or was going to stay for Christmas break. That is when he saw that there was only one other person staying from the students because all of the teachers always stayed. But of course it was Harry Bloody Potter his enemy and of course they were going to eat at the same table that was Gryffindor.

Harry's POV'S

Why does it have to be that bloody ferret who is the only other student in this whole castle with him? Harry thought as Dumbledore was speaking and then…. Harry choked on his drink when Dumbledore said "Those who be staying in the Slytherin common room and dorms so it would be easier to keep track of the two of them sense they are the only students in the castle."

Normal POV'S

Neither of Draco or Harry talked to each other during dinner. Harry went get his clothing and other belongings Harry want or need for the next two week well for Harry to be living in Slytherins common room and dorm with no other then Draco Malfoy.

It has been two days and still the two of them will no talk to each other. On the three day Draco heard someone sing a country song. So Draco hides behind the wall so he could listen to the person singing

" **Ain't nothin' goin'on in town tonight.**

 **Except a loud party crowd drinkin' too much beer, so baby tell me would it be alright if we just a little**

 **Rain check and stay right here."**

So Draco kept listening and he figure out that it was his Gryffindor roommate Harry Potter. Draco then walked out of his hiding place and just stared at Harry. But Harry did not see Draco so Harry started dancing and sang.

" **I'm sure we could find somethin' to do, as a matter a fact baby why don't you grab a couple glasses**

 **And a bottle of wine.**

 **Walk down the hall and turn down the lights, and baby while you're at it you might as well let down**

 **Your hair and I can take it from there.**

 **Yeah I can take it from there."**

And then Draco did something that he would never do if someone else was there was Draco started singing along with Harry. Harry was surprise at first and then really happy that Draco Malfoy is singing with him. Harry has had a bit crush on Draco Malfoy for the last two years.

" **I'm gonna put an old record on, Conway Twitty.**

 **Yeah girl I'd love to lay you down.**

 **Kill the ringer on telephone, ain't gonna stop loving you til the candle burns out.**

For the first time Harry saw Draco smile not to just look happy but because he was happy and the Harry sang this little piece a little louder for Draco Malfoy.

" **Oh there it is"**

Draco looked at Harry and Harry sang.

" **That little smile of yours."**

Draco pale cheeks want crimson red when Harry sang that part. Draco cheeks want the color because Draco has had a crush on Harry since they meet and when Harry refused his hand shake in first year Draco felt so very depressed but never let anyone see that he was. Harry smiled and then started singing again.

" **Come on baby, what are you waiting for."**

Harry pointed at Draco and sang.

" **Grab a couple glasses and a bottle of wine, walk down the hall and turn down the lights, and baby**

 **While you're at it you might as well let down your hair.**

 **And I can take it from there.**

 **Tomorrow's gonna be here way too soon.**

 **Let's not waste another minute girl, I got plans for me and you.**

 **Just grab a couple glasses and a bottle of wine, walk down the hall and darling turn down those lights.**

 **Baby while you're at it you might as well let down your hair."**

Harry got closer to Draco and put his hand around Draco's waist and pulled him where their noses where touching and Harry song in almost a whisper.

" **And I can take it from there.**

 **Oh I can take it from here."**

Then Harry kissed Draco right on his lips.

Harry's POV'S

"Wow his lips are just so soft. I wish I had the courage to do this a year ago" Harry thought

Draco's POV's

"OH MY GOSH is Harry Bloody Potter kissing what should I do?"Draco thought before he started kissing Harry back.

Normal POV'S

When the two boys stop so they can both catch their breath Harry said "Wow that was amazing" and Draco said "Yeah , yeah it was" after putting his head on Harry's shoulder and just hugged Harry. Harry hugged Draco right back.

"End they lived happily ever after" Draco said to his and Harry's son named

Scorpio Albus Malfoy

As Draco was tucking Scorpio in Harry came to ask "why tell our son that story?" and Draco said "Because our son asked how we fell in love." That is when Draco went and gave a hug and a kiss to his husband Harry Potter Malfoy. Harry hugged and kissed him back and whispered "I can take it from here. Oh I can take it from here." Draco smiled and whispered "Ok darling" before kissing Harry as they moved to their own room so Harry could take it from there. And Draco could not wait for that to happen.

I hope you like comment and favorite if you do.


End file.
